


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by mel_dr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, its christmas af, jealous!Cat, jealous!lena, oblivious!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_dr/pseuds/mel_dr
Summary: Kara, along with everyone else in the room, watches in amazement as the two most powerful people in National City bid over who gets to take her on a date.OrThe one where Kara is auctioning off a date for charity, cue a jealous Lena and Cat battling for her affections.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a thought I had at work.. the good ol' fashion auction off a date trope.

The familiar tune of a holiday classic sounds softly over the din of the room filled with people chattering animatedly to each other about the nearing holiday season. Although Lena disliked the holidays, she found herself in awe of the effort that went into the decoration of the building. Beautiful balsam wreaths were wrapped intricately around the pillars throughout the space, the pleasant albeit sharp smell of cinnamon permeated the air, and in the back of the room was a large, pulchritudinous pine tree adorned with thousands of shining lights, shimmering red tinsel, and a plethora of ornaments of various shapes and sizes. It looked like a scene from one of those Hallmark movies that played on television every year.

 

Lena plucked a flute of champagne from a nearby table and meandered aimlessly through the crowd. National City’s wealthiest gathered for an annual charity gala, and, of course, Lena was obligated to attend. Each year, all of the donations accumulated from the gala were used to supply food, water, and shelter to those who were less fortunate in third world countries throughout the globe. Lena was fond of the idea that the people of National City could make a difference in the lives of many others, but she came to find that many of the people in attendance donated only to show that they could; to some this event was merely a competition of who had the deepest pockets. She is not surprised especially given that a large majority of these prestigious imbeciles support Roulette’s alien fight club, needless to say, she is not impressed. She shakes her head, repulsed.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Lena Luthor,” a voice calls out. Lena glances to her right and meets the intense gaze of the reputable Cat Grant.

 

“Hello, Cat. I see you’ve returned from your sabbatical. Home for the holidays?” Lena asks before taking a sip of the bubbly liquid, she could taste a hint of peppermint.

 

The Media Mogul nods her head with a smirk. “Among other things. It’s been awhile since I’ve been back in town and I can’t have these pompous idiots thinking that they run the show, now can I?” 

 

Being in woman in power is hard, Lena knows that firsthand, and she respects Cat for ability to manage that power for as long as she has and still maintain righteous morals. At least that second part is what Kara tells her, anyway. Kara, Cat’s ever so dedicated former assistant, talks so highly of the woman that Lena often finds herself jealous of her, not that she would ever admit it. There has been speculation about Kara and Cat being closer than what was required of a boss-employee relationship and anytime that Lena had brought it up to the blonde she would receive a giggle followed by a “phft, this is Cat we’re talking about.” Which would be a relief if it were not for the blush that painted her cheeks each time she dismissed the idea.

 

“No, you can’t have that,” Lena agreed, looking her up and down. Cat was a beautiful woman, Lena thought, anyone with eyes could see that. A silky green dress adorned her figure and the heels she wore made her eye-level with the brunette. 

Lena compliments her attire and then the powerful women fall seamlessly into small talk. They spend the next several minutes talking about their respective companies and what Cat has been doing during her leave. Lena’s eyebrows raise when Cat tells a story involving something about Scotland and a massive goat. She finds herself genuinely enjoying the company of the Queen of All Media. Eventually, their conversation turns to a certain blonde.

 

“I’ve heard that you are rather close with  _ my _ reporter.” There is an unnameable spark in Cat’s eyes as she speaks.

 

“You have heard correctly. I would actually consider Kara one of my closest friends,” Lena makes sure to emphasise the word  _ friend  _ upon seeing the spark.

 

Cat’s brows furrow slightly. “Well, she is one of the most sincere people I have ever met. It is easy to become attached.”

 

“Have you visited Kara since you’ve been back?” Lena asks trying to maintain a neutral tone. She can’t help feel a little possessive over the blonde because they’ve become close, bonding over their adoptive families and sad childhoods. Lena is quite positive that if it weren’t for Kara’s blatant obviousness that they would be dating by now. She is waiting for the other woman to catch on to her aggressive flirting, but her patience is starting to wear thin. Lena has actually contemplated getting a neon sign that reads ‘I want you to sit on my face’ but she is not that desperate. Yet.

 

Cat smiles with a knowing glint in her hazel eyes and responds, “Yes, actually. I went to brunch with her yesterday. It’s nice to see one of the few people I care about in this city. We had a good time.”  Before Lena can open her mouth to make a biting remark, she is interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice. 

 

“Lena! Cat!”

 

“Speak of the devil,” Cat mutters turning to Kara, Lena follows suit. 

 

Lena feels the breath leave her lungs when she sees her. The blonde is wearing a short red dress that hugs her curves in such a way that makes Lena’s mouth water. As for shoes, she is wearing a pair of black pumps that make her long legs look impossibly longer. Her golden hair is braided and pulled into a complex-looking bun with several strands framing her face perfectly. She puts the beauty of the room’s decor to shame. 

 

“Kara, you look absolutely stunning,” Cat compliments with lust-filled eyes. 

 

Lena feels jealousy surge through her at the way the former CEO is eyeing Kara. So she makes a show of wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders and pulling her into a hug. She presses a kiss to the blonde’s cheek and says, “You look radiant, darling.” She smirks when she sees Kara’s cheeks redden at the display of affection. “Although I am elated you are here, I am curious as to why.” Lena adds grinning at Cat’s scowl. She is truly glad that Kara is here but she cannot hide her curiosity given that this gala is hosted for National City’s most elite.

 

“I’m, uh, here for the, um, auction thing.” Kara adjusts her glasses, Lena and Cat in unison. The auction is final event of the evening where several beautiful young men and women auction off a date. Kara exceeds the criteria, in Lena’s opinion. “I’m filling in for a friend,” Kara explains once she regains a semblance of her composure.

 

“Well, at least I know who I am bidding for now,” Cat says seductively, placing a hand on Kara’s bicep.

 

“I was just about to say the same thing,” Lena agrees running her tongue over her lips and chances a look at Cat who is now giving her a dirty look. She easily matches the older blonde’s with her own scathing glare. All the while Kara beams at the two women, oblivious as ever.

 

“That’s so generous of you two! You’re going to help so many people,” Kara smiles widely. Both Cat and Lena resist the urge to facepalm.

 

As the crowd starts congregating to the large stage in front of the tree, Kara takes that as her cue to head off and get ready for the auction. Meanwhile, Cat and Lena stand facing each other. “Is she even real?” Lena asks incredulously. Cat chuckles.

 

“I’m going to go get a drink before this whole thing gets started,” Cat says eyeing the bar on the far side of the room. “May the best woman win, Luthor, “ she offers and with that, she saunters off before Lena can utter another word. Lena smirks to herself because she has always loved a challenge.

 

Once everything is in place, the auction begins. The first person to be introduced on stage is a handsome man in his mid-twenties who works as a nurse at National City General. Lena chuckles as she watches a group of wealthy middle-aged women place their bids for an evening with the dashing young man. The rest of the auction follows in that fashion: introduction, age, and occupation. Lena has finished another glass of the peppermint champagne by the time Kara walks on stage.

 

“Hello, miss. Why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself?” The announcer asks warmly, holding the microphone to Kara.

 

“Well, my name is Kara Danvers. I’m twenty four years and I work as a reporter at CatCo magazine,” she smiles demurely, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Lena thinks she is the cutest thing she has ever seen. 

 

The announcer pats her shoulder reassuringly and asks, “What do you look for in a partner?”

 

Kara brings a hand to her chin, rubbing between her thumb and index finger in thought. “I look for someone who is smart and kind.” She looks out at the crowd and stops when she meets Lena’s eyes. “I like someone who is self-assured and who isn’t afraid to go out of their way to help others.” 

 

“Me too, Kara. Me too,” the announcer says with a charming smile and turns towards the audience. “So we’ll start the bidding at five hundred dollars.”

 

The reaction is immediate and several people call out their bids. Lena waits as people battle over who is going to get a date with the beautiful blonde. It’s entertaining while it lasts, but the bids are starting to slow. 

 

“Ten thousand dollars,” Cat bids with a smirk. 

 

“Fifteen,” Lena rebuttals.

 

She watches as Cat’s face flashes brief vexation and then becomes amusement. “Twenty.”

 

Kara, along with everyone else in the room, watches in amazement as the two most powerful people in National City bid over who gets to take her on a date. No one dared offer another bid in fear of having to endure the wrath of the two authoritative women should the interrupt their bidding war. 

 

_ Two can play at this game, Grant _ , Lena thinks. “Twenty-five.”

 

“Thirty thousand!” Lena is surprised by the amount of determination in Cat’s voice. The room is silent for a long beat.

 

“Going once. Twice. Thr-”

 

“Fifty thousand dollars,” Lena offers, making intense eye contact with Kara who is standing on stage with her mouth gaping. After glancing around the room, it appears that Kara isn’t the only one appalled. Cat gives a long, hard look at Lena then at Kara and shakes her head.

 

“Sold to the illustrious Lena Luthor!”  _ That’ll teach her to mess with a Luthor _ , Lena thinks smugly. She shoots Cat a look, the woman offers her a half-hearted smile. Lena has to admit she is impressed by the length that the Queen of All Media would go for her assistant and feels a respect for it.  _ Kara is easy to get attached to, after all _ .

 

Once she loses sight of the former CEO in the crowd, Lena makes her way towards the left side of the stage where she saw Kara exit. The blonde is talking animatedly with a gorgeous brunette who also auctioned off a date when Lena finds her. 

 

“Oh my God, Lena!” Kara immediately pulls the older woman into a hug. “You are so kind and generous. And fifty thousand. Wow.” Something about Kara’s face against her neck causes a warmth in her chest and she finds herself missing the contact when Kara pulls back. “And Cat too! I cannot believe that you would donate that much! Well, actually I could, but I mean, wow, again, fifty thousand dollars; and the only thing you get in return is just some date.”

 

Lena smiles earnestly and tucks a strand of golden hair behind Kara’s ear. “As the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, I am more than happy to give money to those in need,” she says bringing a hand to Kara’s cheek, cradling it. “And it’s not just some date. It’s with you and you are worth more than any amount of money that I or Cat will ever possess.”

 

Kara’s faces is nearly matching the shade of her dress when she mutters, “If you wanted a date all you had to do was ask.” Instead of responding, Lena places her other hand to Kara’s cheek and pulls her into a kiss. She smiles into Kara’s mouth when she feels a pair of strong hands grab her waist, pulling her closer. Unfortunately, their kiss was interrupted when a third figure cleared their throat.

 

“Ahem.” The two women part quickly and Lena feels a sense of pride when she catches a glimpse of the remnants of her lipstick on Kara’s kiss-swollen lips. She is surprised to see Cat standing in front of them with her hands on her hips and smirk on her lips. “The mistletoe is on the other side of the room, ladies”

 

Kara clears her throat a little too loudly while scratching the back of her neck, she looks at Cat and stutters, “It’s just, uh, I- we, um..” 

 

“We were just about to head out for a celebratory drink. Do you care to join us, Cat?” Lena finishes. Kara gives her a look that asks  _ we are?  _ Lena shrugs her shoulders, not quite sure where the invitation came but she found herself asking, nonetheless. Maybe it’s because she didn’t want things to end on bad terms with the Media Mogul; and in all honesty, if Lena were in her place she would be at least a little bitter.

 

Cat waves a hand dismissively, “I think I’ll pass. I know how crazy you millennials can be when it comes to your drinking. I’m going to be heading home, can’t keep Carter waiting. Have a good evening you two.” As she walks passed, she makes sure to lean over to Lena’s ear and whisper, “ _ Don’t think this over yet, Luthor _ .”

 

Lena turns to Kara who is staring at her with a small smile and bright eyes. “I guess I should probably ask, do you want to go out for some drinks?”

 

“Well, you did just donate fifty thousand dollars to get a date, it’s the least I can do,” Kara says.

 

Lena purses her lips and runs her hand up the length of Kara’s toned, tanned arm. “No, not because I donated all that money. I want you to want to go on a date with me, not just because you have to.” She watches intently as the blonde took her bottom lip between her teeth in thought.

 

“Lena,” she begins slowly, her beautiful blue eyes find jade ones. ‘’There is nothing I want more than to go on a date with you and spend time with you. Not just for your name or your money. Just for you.” She finishes by placing a chaste peck to the corner of Lena’s mouth. Her lips taste like peppermint, she notes with a smile.

 

Her cheeks hurt from the grin that is stretched across her face and her heart is beating rapidly in her chest. Here was this stunning and amazing woman who wants her for the person she is, not for the number of digits in her bank account or her surname, but for her, _for_ _Lena_. The notion causes her heart to swell. “Well, then. Shall we be on our way, Miss Danvers?” Lena questions with a grin, offering her arm. Kara smiles, the one that causes her heart rate to increase, and hooks her arm with Lena’s. They make sure to stop at the mistletoe on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> It was kinda a mess but I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
